Promise Me
by Hinata888
Summary: Promise me you won't tell anyone." His voice whispered in my ear as all I could do was hold him tightly as the rain fell down upon us. I loved him. I loved this boy. KisaxIta AU M for future lemons
1. Start

_**Hinata888: **Just a KisaIta fanfic that I decided to start on. I just want to start learning how to write lemons and stuff and this idea came to me out of the blue so yes, this fic is going to have lemons in it and blah blah blah This is going to be my first lemon fic so please be nice. Enjoy!_

_**Rating:** M_

_**Warning:** Contains yaoi, shonen-ai, lemons (in later chapters), and messed up college students_

_**Warning #2:** I do not know anything about college except for the movies with colleges that I have watched so this college is just coming from my imagination. If it's nothing like college is really like then that just means that this college is different. I'm still in highschool and I might just do internet college so I'll probably never know what it's like._

_**Disclaimer: Hinata888 does not own anything**_

* * *

"Hey Hidan, can you put that box over there?" I called out towards my roomate as I lifted a box up on the top shelf of a small closet that was in their dorm room. I was proud. I had finally been accepted into college. Especially since it was the same one that Hidan was going to. We had been best friends since the beginning of Highschool so I was glad that I wasn't sharing a dorm with someone that I barely even knew. I hated meeting new people. At least I had someone to go through college with that I actually knew.

"Whatever." Hidan said and picked up the box that I had pointed towards with ease and carried it over to the bed that was going to be mine. Hidan was stubborn. He had always been that way. It didn't bother me one bit though. Actually I kinda liked it. I thought it was funny that he would act so big and bad but have a huge sensitive side.

All of the sudden, the door to our dorm room was opened. Probably by our other roomate. I haven't met him yet but I had heard rumors that his dad was one of the top police in the city and his uncle was the headmaster here and there was something about him looking like a chick. I wouldn't doubt it. But I didn't think that he would be so beautiful.

"Hey nice to meet yo-" I said turning around to face the door that our new roomie had opened. He had long, silky, black hair that was tied in a loose pony tail and he wore a short sleeved black shirt and black jeans. His oynx eyes stared boredly towards me.

"Hey is our roomie here yet?" Hidan walked out of the bathroom and saw Itachi. Although he didn't have the same reaction that I had. "I thought this was a guy college." The new roomie's eyes focused on Hidan with a glare that could honestly kill.

"Anyway," I started, trying to break the tension. "I'm Kisame and this is Hidan." I pointed towards me and Hidan as I said our names.

"Itachi." He said simply. His voice really didn't match his girlish figure. That was the only way that someone would be able to tell that he was a guy.

"Well, one of the ways, anyway." Oops...I think I said that outloud.

"Excuse me?" Itachi questioned, confusion spread on his face.

"Nothing." I smiled a toothy grin. "Just thinking outloud. I do that a lot." I let out a laugh that died almost as fast as it had started. "Well," I continued, "Make yourself at home, Itachi." I went back to unpacking boxes and setting them in the closet. Hidan muttered curses under his breath as he walked back into the bathroom to unpack the toothbrushes and stuff like that.

"Do you want help unpacking your things?" I asked over in Itachi's direction. He ignored me as he started to unpack his things.

After a bit of silence he finally said something. "If there are two beds then you guys have to sleep together." He was right. There were only two beds.

"And so you think that you should have a bed all to yourself?" I questioned while staring at him with an eyebrow raised slightly.

"Yes I do. I don't want you or your friend's hands touching me while I rest." Great, Itachi thought of me and Hidan as rapists and perverts. I let out a huge sigh as I went back to unpacking.

After awhile, I stared back at Itachi and saw that he was already finished. I seemed to have underestimated him. He didn't need help to begin with. I smiled to myself and apparently he had noticed. "What are you smiling at?" He asked in a bored tone of voice.

"Nothing." I said, staring him in the eyes. "I just thinking that we should all go take a break and get something to eat." He just stood there, staring at me with a blank expression. "So, do you want to?" I questioned after more silence.

"......I actually have some business to take care of with my uncle." He said simply. Just then there was a knock on the door. I went to go get it but Hidan was there before me.

"What the fuck do you want?" He asked as he opened the door only to reveal the headmaster and Itachi's uncle, Madara Uchiha.

"I would like it if you didn't curse around me." Madara said, glaring down at Hidan who was only a few inches shorter than him. "I'm here to pick up Itachi." He stared up towards Itachi who was already walking towards him.

"Madara," Itachi started. "Would it be okay if I went to lunch with Kisame and Hidan?"

"What do you mean, Itachi?" I don't think Hidan saw it but I sure noticed the glint of anger flash through Madara's eyes after Itachi had asked that.

"I want to go out to eat with my friends. Is that alright?" Itachi asked again, seeming to be annoyed with having to repeat himself. For the next few minutes, there was a complete akward silence as Madara and Itachi stared at eachother. Maybe it was me or they were actually communicating with eye contact.

After a while Madara spoke up. "Fine....but come to my office afterwards, understand?" Itachi gave a short nod and Madara turned down the hallway and walked away.

"You and your uncle seem really close." I spoke up as Itachi closed the door. He glared at me for a second before his glare softened.

"Yeah, we are." He said, calmly. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them and staring at both me and Hidan.

"Well," Hidan started up, grabbing his coat from the closet. "Let's go get some fucking food. I'm starving."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We went for lunch at a small restaurant close to campus. It was nicer than expected and Itachi was the one who had recomended it. He said that they had really good food here. I just hoped that he was right.

We got seated to a booth table. Hidan and I sat on one side while Itachi had one all to himself. He didn't want one of us to touch him while he ate or something like that. It seemed to me that he didn't like physical contact too much. I wonder what must have scarred him from that?

We ate in silence, me not being able to keep my eyes off of Itachi except for when he looked back at me. Then I would look straight down at my food which I hadn't even touched yet.

"What's wrong?" He asked after the third time of him catching me staring at him. I looked back up from my food and into his distant eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked simply.

"You keep staring. It's making me uncomfortable."

"Who keeps staring?"

"You."

"Me? Why would I stare at you?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Will you both shut the fuck up?" Hidan spat out angrily. "You both sound like a married couple. It's disgusting."

"I'm done with my food." Itachi said standing up. "You can pay for the bill with this." He placed two 20 dollar bills down on the table and walked out with a nice and graceful stride.

"He's so weird." Hidan muttered as he continued to eat his food. I just stared at the spot where Itachi was sitting at not too long ago.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When we got back to the campus we walked into our dorm room and first thing we saw was Madara pinning Itachi down on his bed and kissing him passionetly. Itachi seemed to be trying to push him off but failed miserably.

"It looks like we interupted something...." I finally spoke out after a few minutes of staring at them. Madara's mouth left Itachi's as he stared up towards us. "We'll just be leaving now...." I grabbed Hidan's arm and started back out the door but was stopped by Itachi's voice.

"No. It's ok." He said, trying to push Madara off of him which succeeded. "Madara, leave." He turned towards Madara, waiting for him to leave. Madara let out a sigh and kissed Itachi on the forehead before he left out the door.

"So you're the headmaster's bitch?" Hidan snickered after Madara had left.

"No." The raven haired boy said simply. "I advice that you both forget about what you had seen." We did what he said. We forgot about it. Well, not completely. We just didn't say anything else about it. I couldn't help on remembering how helplessly cute Itachi had looked when he was sprawled out on the bed under Madara. I blushed at the thought and shook my head as if trying to get the thought to disappear.

That night Hidan and I slept in one bed and Itachi in the other. Both were completely sound asleep except for me as I watched Itachi's steady breathing. He looked so adorable when he slept. I couldn't wait for what this college life had instore for me.

* * *

_That's pretty much it for this chapter. It's just a chapter to start out on. I'm going to try to make it better as this goes on. And I apologize for the bit OOCness. It would be hard to create this if I didn't make them a little OOC, right? Anyways, please review. It would mean a lot and it would help me out a lot in writing this. Thanks for reading ^_^_

**_-Hinata888_**


	2. Love

**_Chapter 2_**

The next day was almost completely normal, much to my surprise. Itachi was silent and when he did talk, he usually said one word sentences. Except if he had something he really needed to say. Itachi and I only had one class together while Hidan and I had none together. Hidan had taken morning classes. He said that the afternoon is when he needs to do most of his rituals for some god he believes in called 'Jashin'. Anyway, Itachi and I had both taken afternoon classes. I just wish that we had more classes together.  
The only class we had together was Science, which I suck at. I don't understand why I need to know science if I'm going to be a gym teacher. Itachi, on the other hand, was very good at science. Of course he was good at almost everything. The way he talked, the way he smiled (which was rare, might I add), and the way he walked....Gah! I'm sounding like a total pervert!

"Kisame?" The beautiful voice of Itachi whispered in my ear.

"Yes, my love?" I whispered back, still in deep thought about the Uchiha boy.

"Excuse me?" He questioned. That's when I broke out of my thoughts and stared nervously towards Itachi. Had I really just called him 'my love?

"Nothing, nothing." I said, hoping he hadn't really heard it one bit. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"I was going to ask you if you were even paying attention but it seems as if I have my answer." He whispered back and returned to his work. Great. Now Itachi thinks that I'm the kind of person who doesn't even try in any of his classes. As known as, a total failure. Just then the door opened up, bringing almost everyone's attention away from the teacher and towards the mysterious person who had opened the classroom door.

"Hello, headmaster." Our professor, Pein, greeted the visitor as he noticed it to be Madara. Pein was a total suck up when it came to our headmaster.

"Hello, I would like to take a student out of the room for a little bit. Is that alright with you?" Madara questioned, his eyes darting over to where Itachi and I sat.

"Of course." Pein said graciously. Itachi stood up and walked down towards the front of the room and left with Madara following close behind. I just stared off at the now closing door. It seemed like I was the only one that knew what Madara was really going to do to that boy and I couldn't allow it.

I raised my hand and stood up. "Pein, sir, I really need to use the bathroom."

"I think you can hold it a little longer, Mr. Hoshigaki. We only have 10 minutes of class left." "No. I really have to go. If I don't go now....then....well, you don't want to know what would happen." I let out a little laugh as most of the girls in the class gagged in disgust while the immature guys in the class laughed.

"Hurry up then." Pein said with a disgusted tone in his voice.

"I will. Thank you." I ran down the aisle and out the door. When I got out, I looked around to see if I could see any traces of where they could have gone but I saw nothing. I decided to trust my instincts and went the way that I thought Madara's office might be. He must've taken Itachi to his office, right?

When I finally found it, I knocked on the door lightly. I didn't want to barge in on them in the middle of having sex. Although I did think that it would be a total turn on to see Itachi sprawled out over Madara's desk.....naked.....Oh god! I really needed to stop thinking like that!

"Excuse me, are you looking for the headmaster?" A female voice questioned from behind me. I turned around only to face a very beautiful woman with blue hair and a white origami flower tied in it. If I was straight, I would probably date her. Too bad I heard that she was going out with Professor Pein.

"Yes I am. Do you know where he might be?" I asked her.

"He went out to eat with his nephew. You know that restaurant right across the street from the campus?" That made me think of yesterday. The restaurant that Itachi had taken us to. There was no doubt that the restaurant from yesterday was the one that they were at today.

"Thanks." I said and ran off. Okay, so they might not be doing anything dirty at the moment but who knows what might happen after they eat. I'm going to protect that Uchiha boy and maybe even get something in return....I really need to stop thinking like a pervert.

I walked into the restaurant and I saw them almost right away. They were sitting almost all the way in the back of the restaurant and I was about to walk up to them when I heard Madara mention my name.

"What's up with that Kisame guy? You seem to really like him." Madara asked with a slight hint of jealousy in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked with a curious expression.

"I haven't seen you talk to anyone like the way you do to him in a long time. I think you're getting too close to him."

"I have no feelings for him, if that's what you are thinking. He's just a roommate who happens to be really kind to me. That's all."

"I don't want you to grow attached to him. You're mine, you understand?"

"....I understand...." I saw a faint hint of sadness in Itachi's eyes. Did he seriously like me or was it just me? It must've been just me considering a beauty like Itachi would never like a blue ugly thing like me.

"Hello, Kisame." Itachi's voice called out. How had he known I was there? He didn't even bother to look behind him to see if he was correct. Man, this boy was just too perfect.

"H-hey Itachi." I walked over to the two with an akward grin on my face. "Uh...Hello, headmaster." Madara gave a small glare of annoyance towards me but I pretended not to notice.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Madara questioned. There was definitely venom in his deep voice.

"You have a point, sir." I admitted, defeated. "Itachi has class too, though."

"I'm letting him skip for right now." Madara shot back.

"Do you honestly think that's good for his grades, sir?" I questioned. I had a feeling that I was going to get in trouble but it turned out that I didn't.

Madara let out a sigh and said, "Fine. Go, Itachi. I'll talk with you later." Itachi answered with a nod and walked out of the restaurant with me following close behind. When we got back on to campus, the first thing Itachi did was to turn to face me.

"Don't bother yourself in my business, Kisame." Itachi said. His face didn't show any emotion but his voice had anger written all over it.

"You don't seem like you like him on you." I said, turning my face from the boy's. He was so adorable when he was angry. "I was just trying to help you out."

"I never asked for your help." And with that being said, he walked off back towards the college, leaving me totally shocked.

"Hey, Kisame!" A voice called out to me after a little while. I turned around to notice Deidara, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Hidan all walking towards me. Deidara was the youngest of our friend group and he had blonde hair that was tied up in a half pony tail. He was loud mouthed and an artist. Kakuzu, on the other hand was a green eyed, money obsessive freak. Sasori was somewhat quiet and always had a lazy expression on his face. He had short, messy red hair and brown eyes. And you all know what Hidan looks like. He had slicked back silver hair and bright purple eyes. They're contacts so don't worry.

"H-hey guys." I stuttered with a distant voice.

"What's wrong?" Sasori asked in a somewhat worried tone. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled a fake smile.

"Did you have a fight with that Uchiha kid?" Hidan teased.

"Uchiha kid?" Deidara questioned curiously.

"He's our other roommate." I answered. "And, I guess you could say it was a fight...Sort of."

"Ohhh!" A person with a bright orange mask ran up to us. He looked odd. Extremely odd. "Hi guys! I'm new and my name is Tobi!"

"Tobi?" Deidara questioned with an annoyed expression. "We don't care who you are. You're annoying."

"Don't be so mean!" Tobi whined. "I don't have any friends and you guys just looked friendly is all. Please, please, **_please_** can I hang out with you guys????"

"Do you got any money?" Kakuzu asked greedily. Hidan hit him upside the head.

"Don't start being a cheap ass." He muttered.

"What are your names??" Tobi asked, jumping up and down excitedly. Too excitedly for my liking but I did have to admit that he was somewhat entertaining.

"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki." I pointed towards myself. Then I started pointing to the otheres and naming them off. "The blonde is Deidara, that red head is Sasori, the one with the bad mouth is Hidan and that greedy bastard there is Kakuzu."

"Omg! It's so nice to meet all of you!" Tobi squealed. I could tell that Deidara and Hidan were both getting a massive headache.

"O....m....g....?" Deidara questioned through clenched teeth. "What the hell?! We're not chatting online! Don't talk like that! It's annoying, hmm!"

"Look, everyone, I'm going to go up to the dorm to sleep. I had a very busy day today and I'm exhausted." I said with a big yawn. I guess they were right when they said that yawns were contagious because after I had yawned, almost everyone followed suit.

* * *

_Well, I hope you liked the 2nd chapter. Thanks for all the nice reviews and please continue to review ^_^_

_I do have one question to ask of you all. I really can't figure out what ages to make everyone so if you want to suggest some in the reviews then that would help a lot too. Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up hopefully soon. I'm gonna try working on it asap_


	3. College

**_Chapter 3_**

That night, the dorm room was silent. Hidan was in the shower while I was staring at the TV blankly. I didn't even know what I was watching. Itachi, on the other hand, wasn't speaking to me. Instead, he was pretending to be asleep and was doing a very good job at it except for a couple of times where I heard his breathing pattern change. I didn't want this to go on so I decided to take action. I got up off of Mine and Hidan's bed and sat at the edge of Itachi's. I watched as he flinched a bit as effect of someone else sitting on his bed. This poor boy seemed so scarred from whatever Madara had done to him. I watched him pretend to sleep peacefully for a second before I spoke.

"I know you're awake, Itachi." I said softly as I stared at his closed eyes. He opened one slightly and it stared back at me for a second before Itachi sat up.

"Get off of my bed." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his delicate hands. I debated in my mind for a second on whether I should listen to what he says or stand my ground so I can talk this out with him. I chose the second option.

"Itachi, I'm sorry for getting involved," I started. "But I don't think you should have to deal with what that man has been doing to you. No one deserves that. Especially you." I blushed as these words spilled out of my mouth. I felt so embarrassed for some odd reason. I could actually feel butterflies in my stomache.

"Why are you blue?" Itachi questioned, a hint of curiosity in his smooth as silk voice.

"Don't change the subject." I said. I wasn't going to be tricked by the young Uchiha.

"But I really want to know." Itachi replied back. It would be more believeable if he would actually use emotion in his voice. He didn't want to know and I'm pretty sure that he didn't even care.

I let out a small sigh and said, "I have a minor skin disease that turned my skin blue when I was really little. It's not contagious or life threatening. It's just something I'll have to deal with for the rest of my life. I'm pretty used to it now though."

"Then why do you have gills?" Another question. I really did love his voice and all but I wanted him to stop avoiding the subject from before.

"They're not real. They're tattoos. Hidan and I had a bet a while back and Hidan won which meant that I had to get these tattoos."

"Really?" If Itachi ever wanted to act then he would suck big time. His emotion sucked ass. But he was so adorable.

"Anyway," I said, clearing my throat. "Why are you still with Madara if you hate him?" Itachi looked away from me and towards the blankets that covered him. His face looked sad for a second before it went back to being emotionless and he stared back up at me.

"I never said I hated him." Itachi whispered. "It's just...It's a long story and I'd rather not talk about it. Goodnight Kisame." He then layed down, pulling the covers up over his shoulders and fell into a fast, real, sleep.

I sighed and had a small smile on my face. "Goodnight, Itachi."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"The weekend is finally here!" Tobi sang out while happily skipping around everyone in our friend group. "So what are we gonna do? What are we gonna do??"

"What do you mean, Tobi?" I questioned with a small sigh of annoyance. Okay, now he was getting on my nerves.

"Well, we can't just stay on this booorrrrrinnnng campus all weekend! We gots to do something fun!! Oh! I know! We should go to Itachi's house!" Tobi ran over to Itachi excitedly who just blankly stared at him.

"You can't just say that we're going to Itachi's house if he hadn't okay'd it himself, hmm!" Deidara spat, laying on the soft grass.

"No, it's ok." Itachi replied. "My parents are gone on a month long trip and Sasuke's staying at his friend's house for the weekend."

"Sounds like fun!" Tobi squealed excitedly.

"Do you ever run out of energy?" Hidan sighed, rubbing his temples.

"What do you mean???" Tobi questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"Who's going to ride with who?" Kakuzu asked. "I don't want to use my car. Gas costs money, you know."

"I'll take mine, you fucking cheapstake." Hidan mumbled, standing up from his sitting position. "Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi can ride with Kisame and Kakuzu, Sasori, and I can ride in my car."

"Sounds good." Sasori agreed.

"Why do we have to take Tobi?!" Deidara demanded.

"Because Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi yelled, glomping Deidara.

"Get the hell off of me, un!" Deidara yelled, trying hard to push Tobi off but failed.

"I'm gonna go get some clothes together." I said, walking off towards the dorms. I heard footsteps from behind me so I turned to notice Itachi.

"Don't forget to bring your swimsuit. I have a pool at my house." He said, not looking me in the eye.

"Okay." I said, turning to walk off. _'Oh my god!' _I thought eagerly._ 'I get to see Itachi in a swimsuit! I can't wait!'_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The car ride was rather amusing. Itachi sat in the front seat with me while Deidara got stuck in the back with Tobi. Tobi had leaned into the front to change the music to some stupid song by the Go-Gos called "We Got The Beat". It was obnoxious. Almost as bad as the orange masked man himself. It got even worse when he started to sing along to it in a high pitched and squeaky voice.

"Shut up!" Deidara snapped, holding his hands over his ears in frustration. "You can't sing and this song is horrible! Itachi, hmm! Turn this shit off!" Itachi turned it off just then. Why hadn't I thought of that earlier? It was probably because I was trying super hard to concentrate on the road than on the obnoxious noises coming from the radio and Tobi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When we got there, I was was extremely surprised at how large the house was. It looked more than just an ordinary house. Then I remembered that Itachi's dad was very famous and was head of the police force. I just wondered what Itachi's room looked like.

"This...Is you're house?" Hidan and Deidara questioned in awe at the same time.

"This much have cost a fortune." Kakuzu said.

"It's not that much." Itachi said, pulling some of the bags out of the trunk of my junky, old car.

"Here," I said, walking over to the raven haired boy. "Let me do this." He looked up at me and then went back to unloading things.

"I'm perfectly fine with handling this myself." He muttered as he struggled to pull out one of Tobi's bags. When he finally was able to pull it out, the weight of the bag made him fall backwards. In an atempt to save him from crashing onto the hard cement, I brought my hands out and grabbed him around his slim waist, bringing him forward, which almost seemed like a hugging position. He smelt like lavender flowers and his hair was soft as it brushed against my skin.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I still held onto him.

"I'm fine but could you please let me go?" I did as he said and turned so he wouldn't notice my blushing face.

"Sorry...." I muttered.

"Hey are you two lovebirds going to stand there all day?" Hidan yelled out towards us.

"Why don't you come and help get the luggage you sick bastard!" I yelled back. We weren't arguing. That was just how we usually talked.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When we got inside, we were in more shock than just looking at the outside of the house. The inside was even more larger than I would have ever imagined. The floor was made of marble and so was the large, fancy staircase. The walls were so fancy and shiny that you could see your reflection easily in them. I was pretty sure that they didn't need mirrors if they could had walls like these. The hall was long and fancy with family pictures hanging on the sides. I saw one with a younger Itachi holding a little kid that looked about 8 years old on his back. It was kinda like a piggy back ride.

"Who's this, Itachi?" I asked after I stared at it for a second. Itachi was even cute as a little kid but I wanted to know who the other adorable little kid was. He walked over to me and stared at the picture for a second before replying.

"That's my little brother, Sasuke." He said calmly. I could see the love in his eyes as he stared at the picture. He seemed like he was pretty fond of that memory.

After a bit, he turned towards everyone and showed us all around the house. When we got to Itachi's room, I surprisingly wasn't surprised to find that it was just a normal bedroom. Sure, I expected it to be really adorable but then I had to remember that Itachi wasn't the 'adorable' type of person. The room was large though. And it did have a clear door that led to a library. He must love to read. That also wasn't too much of a surprise.

The room was large enough for everyone to sleep in so that was pretty cool. He had two couches in his room that could fold out to a bed and his bed was large enough to fit 3 people. It was pretty much the perfect amount. It all mattered on who was to sleep with who but we weren't going to get to that until tonight.

He led us all out to the pool after we had dressed into our swim clothes and, much to my disapointment, Itachi wore a shirt with his swim trunks. Oh well, at least I could see him wet.

The pool was huge! It went all the way to 12 feet and had various waterslides. There was a large hot tub that looked as if it could fit 40 people and a huge deck with billions of sun chairs. I looked around at everyone else and saw that their faces also had complete disbelief written all over them.

"Are you guys okay?" Itachi questioned. I don't think he was used to taking others to his house. I don't even think he had any real friends before us.

"Yeah," I replied. "We're fine. It's just....We never knew you to have this kind of house. This is absolutely amazing!" At that being said, Tobi ran and jumped right into the pool, almost splashing each and everyone of us. Deidara was pissed.

"You little orange masked brat!" He yelled furiously.

"Deidara, calm down." Sasori muttered to the blonde. It might have been just me but at that moment I thought I saw a hint of blush hit Deidara's face as he stared at Sasori. I wouldn't blame him. Sasori did have a hot body.

"S-sorry, Sasori..." Deidara muttered, staring at the cement.

"Are you guys going to jump in or are you gonna stand there all day????" Tobi yelled out as he swam in speedy circles around the pool.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it and thank you for all the wonderful reviews, once again. Oh and the "We got the Beat" song was stuck in my head while I was writing this because I was singing it on Rockband 2 before I started writing and I find it an annoying song so I thought, 'It would be even more annoying if Tobi sang it.' So I decided to put that in there xD_

_Just so you guys know, I started up a poll on my profile that asks which fic I should update asap. So please check that out._

_Please review and thanks for reading ^_^_


	4. Beautiful

**_Chapter 4_**

Swimming in the pool was fun although that might've been because I love swimming but to tell you the truth, I really didn't think Itachi enjoyed the pool that much. He would stay in the shallow end, not even bothering to swim to the deep end where everyone was. Deidara didn't seem to like the pool either. He just sat at the edge with his feet in the water and claiming that he didn't want his hair to get frizzy. I seriously think Deidara was supposed to be born a girl.

Tobi came up behind Deidara and pushed him easily into the pool. Everyone laughed except for Itachi, who was sitting on the steps and staring down at the water. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Tobi! I'm going to kill you!!" Deidara yelled angrily as he chased Tobi around the pool while Tobi screamed something like, 'I love you too Deidara!'.

I decided to go sit by Itachi to keep him company and to see why he wasn't swimming with the rest of us.

"Hey Itachi." I said, sitting on the steps by the raven haired boy.

"....." Was his response. I wished that I could just know what was going on inside his head sometimes.

"Are you okay?" I asked, hoping to get more words out of him.

"Yes." He replied simply, still staring at the water instead of me. "I just....nevermind."

"You just what?" I asked curiously. Now, it may seem selfish but I really wanted to know what he was going to say. I guess I could say that the curiousity got the best of me.

"I....I can't....swim." He finished. His head was now facing the total opposite direction of me.

"That's it?" I asked with one of my eyebrows raised. "I thought it was something much worse. If you want, I can teach you."

"Don't tell anyone." He said instead of telling me if he wanted me to teach him or not.

"Okay, I won't." I promised. "But do you want me to teach you or not? I'm going to that college to be a gym teacher so I might have to teach kids how to swim anyway."

".....Tonight when everyone is asleep." Itachi muttered to where only I could hear him. He then stood up and walked into the house, leaving me to blush by myself.

_'He wanted me to teach him how to swim....tonight?'_ I thought excitedly. _'I'm going to be with Itachi tonight when everyone's asleep! Maybe after I teach him, we could.....Gah!'_ At that point, I had a nose bleed. It was embarrassing considering everyone chose to stare at me at that exact moment too.

"Itachi, do you have a nose bleed?" Sasori questioned, swimming over to the steps along with everyone else. I covered my nose, trying to pretend it wasn't there.

"No." I said quickly. "I have to go to the bathroom." I ran out of the pool and into the house to go to the bathroom to clean up my perverted nose bleed. _'Why does this always happen to me?'_ I thought, feeling my face blush.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night we ate some of Itachi's delicious cooking. It was wonderful! Who knew that he could cook so well. It was like heaven with every bite. He had made a dish called Moo Goo Gai Pan **(1)**. It's a chinese dish made with chicken and fresh mushrooms. I'm not usually a fan of mushrooms but this was too good for me to even hate one bit.

"Itachi would make a lovely housewife, don't you think?" Hidan pointed out, nudging my arm with his shoulder as a suggestion.

"Excuse me?" Itachi asked, eyeing Hidan dangerously.

"What? I was only telling Kisame how you would be a fucking amazing wife for him. Everyone knows he wants to fuck you." I nearly died just then.

"What?! I do not want to fuck him!" I protested angrily. Why did Hidan have to use his big mouth at the wrong times. That was one thing I didn't like about having him for a friend.

"Don't lie." Hidan said with a mischevious look on his muscular face. "You say his name in your sleep. Every night it's always 'Itachi! Oh Itachi, I love you'. I'm serious man, you got it bad."

Okay, scratch me 'nearly dying', I just died. I was dead. 6 feet under was where I was at the moment. Itachi would never want to talk to me again. He probably wouldn't even let me teach him that night. The Uchiha might even kick me out of his house.

"Is that true?" Itachi asked, raising a delicate eyebrow. He was so perfect. Too perfect.

"N-No, it's not." I stuttered with a fake smile on my face but in my mind I was killing Hidan. Itachi seem to take that answer and continued to clean up the plates and the mess from dinner while everyone went to go watch TV in the large living room. Except for me, of course. I stayed and helped Itachi clean. It was too bad that I couldn't even look at him at the moment without my pants getting tight. He didn't seem to notice though. He was too lost in his own, closed off world.

"Kisame?" Itachi's voice finally spoke after a while of cleaning in silence.

I still refused to look at him when I answered, "Yes?"

"Why are you so silent? You aren't even looking at me?" Damn, the one time I don't want him to talk, he does.

"It's nothing." I lied, continuing to clean the same dish over and over again.

"You don't want to teach me to swim tonight, do you?" That made me look at him in shock. He thought that I didn't want to teach him how to swim? He didn't know how wrong he was.

"I thought that you didn't want me to teach you...." I said, shock stuck on my face. I was so happy that Itachi still wanted to learn from me.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" He had the cutest look on his face just then. It was a curious kind of look but it suited him so much. I haven't seen him show much face expression so I thought that it was really sexy.

At that moment, I really didn't know what came over me but before I really knew what was going on, I had hugged the Uchiha. Once again I had smelt his beautiful, intoxicating smell. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear and I swear I felt him shiver out of pleasure when I did so but it could've been just me.

"Can you let go of me, please?" Itachi asked, pushing away. I did as I was told.

"Sorry," I said with an embarrassed smile on my face. "I didn't know what came over me."

"It's ok." Itachi smiled. It was a real and beautiful smile. I felt my face blush. This was too much. I had to do something. I was getting hard for the Uchiha and I knew that I had to go somewhere to relieve myself.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said quickly and ran upstairs to go to the farthest bathroom away from everyone so they wouldn't hear me.

o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

That night, I layed in bed with everyone around me asleep, as I waited for Itachi to give the signal to come down to the pool. He was already out there but I had my phone by me so he could text me. Of course, I kept my phone on silent though so it wouldn't wake anyone up. Tobi was snuggling to Itachi's pillow and humming in his sleep. I couldn't believe that he wore his mask even to bed. He was such a freak sometimes.

My phone lit up saying that I got a text message so I rolled over to my side that was facing away from Tobi and flipped it open to reveal Itachi's text saying, 'Ok'. I slowly got out of the big bed and tip-toed out of the room as if I had to go to the bathroom. I had my swim clothes under my pajamas so I didn't have to go to the bathroom to change. I walked down the stairs and out onto the large pool deck and saw Itachi standing there and looking up at the star-lit sky. The moon's light shone down on his small figure and it glowed off of his pale skin, making him look like an angel from heaven. His eyes sparked in the moonlight as I walked closer. He turned to stare at me with a light smile on his face.

"What took you so long?" He teased. His voice was starting to show more emotion around me which made me think that he was finally growing closer to me but it didn't stop me from worrying about what Madara had said at that restaurant that one day. That still worried me but it looked as if Itachi wasn't going to listen to it which made me extremely happy.

"Why did you run off earlier?" Itachi asked out of curiousity.

"What do you mean?" I questioned as if I didn't know. He obviously meant about when I ran off to go....Masturbate. I still couldn't believe that I masturbated over Itachi's smile. I was so embarrassed just thinking about it.

"When you said you had to go to the bathroom after you hugged me. Were you alright?"

"Oh, that." I said, trying to sound casual. "I just...Really had to go to the bathroom." I smiled a fake embarrassed grin, hoping that he would buy it which he did.

"Anyway, let's get started." Itachi said, pulling off his shirt. Wait....What?! Itachi was pulling off his shirt! I was actually able to see his beautiful chest for the first time! And trust me, It was beautiful. It was delicate and not too muscular. It was just right. My face felt hot as I turned away from him to pull off my pajamas to reveal my swim trunks which were nothing special.

Itachi got into the pool, followed by me as we went as far as the Uchiha could touch.

"I think we should stay in the shallow end for right now." I said, going into 'super teacher' mode. "Just until you get the hang of it, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Itachi replied with a chuckle, heading over to the 3 ft again.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

We swam for about 2 hours. Itachi had really caught on with swimming pretty fast and the rest of the time was spent goofing around. Itachi turned out to be a really graceful swimmer and he also turned out to be playful which caught me by surprise.

I was drying off my spiky, dyed blue hair when I heard Itachi's voice speak from behind me which made me jump because I had no clue he was behind me.

"Thank you for teaching me....I had fun...." Itachi said. I turned around and stared at the beautiful boy in front of me.

"No problem." I said back. "I had fun too." You know when you get those moments where a kissing scene would be perfect? Well, that's what happened right then. I couldn't hold back any longer as I planted a soft kiss on Itachi's lips. I saw the shock in his eyes at that moment which made me pull back almost instantly. I didn't want to scare the Uchiha to death, but I did blush to the extreme at what I had just did.

"Sorry..." I apologized, while running off back towards the house.

**

* * *

**

**(1):** **That is a real recipe. I randomly found it when I searched up 'fancy food recipe' on yahoo O_O**

_Well tell me what you think and I'm gonna try to update soonish ^_^_


	5. Adorable

**_Chapter 5_**

The next day Itachi didn't even bother to make eye contact with me. He wouldn't speak to me or anything which worried me a lot. It made me feel like I had just lost a good friend because of my stupidity. I didn't even remember why I did it. Even though it felt great, I should've known what the result would be.

We were back at the college that we all attended to which made me feel bad that the weekend had ended so quick in yet I was kind of happy that I had college work to help distract me from my major crush. Too bad Itachi sat right next to me in one class.

I kept giving short, little glances towards the boy to see if he would stare back at me. I needed some sort of eye contact with him. I missed it. To my disappointment, he didn't stare back. He didn't even seem to notice I was there.

When class was dismissed, I went after the Uchiha who was already halfway out the door. I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to speak to him.

"Itachi!" I called out, following after the boy. He only seemed to pick up his pace. Not before long, we were both at a run across the campus.

"Wait!" I breathed out as I ran after him. He was pretty fast. "Itachi! I really need to speak to you!" Much to my surprise, he had stopped running and turned to face me. I stopped right in front of him, breathing heavily with a smile on my face. I was glad he was willing to listen to what I had to say.

"I'm sorry, okay?" I said, catching my breath still. "I'm sorry I did that. I didn't know what I was thinking. I just....I don't know..."

"Why are you sorry?" He questioned like he was totally oblivious to what had happened.

"What do you mean?"

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He replied. "I'll talk to you in the dorm later." He whispered to where only I could hear him before walking off towards the dorms.

"Hello." A voice greeted from behind me. I turned to notice Madara standing there with a smug look upon his face. "It's nice to finally get a chance to talk to you, Kisame."

"What do you want?" I questioned, not trying to sound rude to the headmaster eventhough I hated his guts.

"I just want to talk to you." He replied innocently. "Would you follow me to my office, Mr. Hoshigaki?" I really had no choice but to follow him so I did.

It was an extremely silent walk to his office. Madara led while I followed as far away as possible. I knew that I had to keep my guard up at all times with him. He might be pissed for me going to Itachi's house or something. He might even try to blackmail me. Or worse, kick me out of the college. I shuddered at the thought. I didn't want to get kicked out but since he was the headmaster, he could do those kinds of things.

We walked into the office and Madara shut the door after I was seated in one of the seats in front of his large desk. His office was pretty ordinary. You'd never guess that he was a crazy pedophile by looking at it. It looked completely like a normal, boring office.

Madara sat down in his large seat behind his desk and stared at me for what seemed like forever. It seemed as if he was studying me.

After a while he said, "To be frank, Mr. Hoshigaki, I don't like you. Not one bit." No surprise there.

"And I don't like you either, sir." I replied, staring at his dark, cold eyes.

"I have a favor to ask of you though," He continued, closing his Uchiha eyes before resuming. "I want you to stay away from Itachi. If you do that then I'll let you get your degree early and you can move on with your life like a normal person. Sound fair?"

"You can't do that." I shot back at him. "I have to complete my four years. That illegal if you even try to do that."

"I can do anything, Mr. Hoshigaki." He replied with a dark smirk placed upon his pale face.

"I'm pretty sure you can't and besides, I would like to just stay and finish my college years."

"Then, if you don't stay away from him I'll kick you out."

"Sir, that is completely unfair."

"It's fair in my book." We had a death glare battle for a while before Madara started to speak again.

"And besides," He said. "He'll never love you. The only one that he'll ever love is me."

"Sounds like someone's being selfish." I replied back with a smirk on my face.

"Are you expecting me to share my prized possession?"

"You're prized possession?!" The voice of Itachi yelled from behind me. Madara and I both turned and noticed Itach in the doorway. "I'm not a toy or a 'prized possession', I'm a human and I would like you both to start treating me like one."

"Itachi..." Both Madara and I said at the same time.

"Itachi," I started, standing up from the seat I was sitting in. "I do treat you like a human being. I want to protect you from him."

"Whatever, Kisame." Itachi said, glaring at me. "You don't know anything about me. You don't know how much pain I've been through or anything. How do you expect to protect me if you can't even tell what I'm thinking?"

"Itachi....I-" I stopped myself before I could say anything else. I was hurt. Deeply hurt. Madara stood up from his desk and walked over towards Itachi and pulled him into a deep hug. Itachi's face showed no emotion and he didn't even bother to hug back.

"It's okay, Itachi." He said in a taunting sort of way. "I understand you."

"No you don't." Itachi whispered, pushing away from his uncle. "You don't know anything either. Instead you end up blackmailing me for your own sexual needs and I'm tired of it." I had no clue how Madara had blackmailed Itachi and I'm sure that deep inside my mind I was curious but I was mainly upset because it was the truth. I didn't know anything about Itachi that he hadn't already told me. I was such a horrible friend.

Itachi stormed out of the room, leaving me and Madara standing there.

* * *

_Hinata888: Okay, this was kind of a short chapter and I apologize for not updating sooner. It's just school just started back up this past week and it's been hectic. Anyway, I'd like to thank **RurikoTsukuyomi **for reminding me to update this. I would've forgotten if you didn't remind me so thankies xD_

_I will try to make the next chapter longer, ks? I'm having a hard time cuz I have no clue where I'm going with this anymore O_O_

_Anways, reviews are nice ^_^_


	6. Weasel

_**Chapter 6**_

Next thing I knew, I was standing in the shower with cold water running down on me to wash away the tears that fell. I was never really a big crier but I had just lost the meaning to my life. It was a good thing I was in the dorm all by myself so that way I wouldn't seem like a wimp to Hidan and....**_him_**. Especially him. It was already bad enough that he.....was upset with me....I'm not in denial...It's just...He can't hate me forever....Hopefully....

As I walked out of the bathroom while drying my hair, I noticed rain pouring down from outside the dorm window. I stared down onto the camp yard and noticed Itachi standing there, staring up at the sky. I knew it had to be him considering I knew almost everything about him (I'm not a crazy stalker....).

I knew that he was going to get a cold from standing out there and even if he hated me I still didn't want him to get sick. I pull on my shoes and jacket and ran out the door and out onto the campus. By the time I reached Itachi, I was almost completely out of breath. "Itachi...." I breathed out heavily. He either didn't hear me because of the rain pouring down or he was ignoring me all together. "You're going to catch a cold." I said while wrapping my coat around Itachi's soaked form.

He, unfortunately, didn't accept it as it fell off of him and onto the soaked grass. "Leave me alone...." He muttered. His eyes kept staring up at the rain filled sky.

"Itachi!" I yelled as I snapped. "How can I leave you alone! That's....Impossible for me to do!"

"Why?!" Itachi asked angrily as he finally brought his gaze over to me. "Why is it impossible? I'm nothing special. It should be easy just to forget about me."

"But it's not." I said, staring down at the ground. "It's not for me." My eyes went back to Itachi's. I knew that it was time for me to tell him how I felt. It was a risk but I would do anything just to get him to talk to me again. "I love you." The words felt new to me and strange. It was the first time I had ever spoken them outloud to someone that I truly loved before.

His eyes went wide for a split second and then back to their normal state. "Don't...." He said as he picked up the coat and handed it to me. "Don't love me...That's a mistake....."

"Not to me." I said. Just then Tobi ran over to us.

"Itachi!! You is gonna get sick!" Tobi yelled and grabbed Itachi's hand and quickly pulling him off towards the dorms. I stared in confusion for a second and then put my coat on and followed them to the dorms.

When I got inside, Tobi was in the room and covering Itachi up with blankets. Itachi was shivering and he was soaked. "Tobi," I said with a sigh. "He has to get out of those clothes. They will just make him worse."

"Ohh......Okie dokie!" Tobi shrieked. He went to take Itachi's clothes off but Itachi stopped him.

"Kisame can help me." Itachi said towards the oranged masked man. "You can go back to your dorm now, Tobi. Thank you for the help." If I was correct, I thought I heard a tiny growl come from Tobi as he walked out.

"Wait..." I said as what Itachi said finally registered in my mind. "You want me to help you?!" Itachi nodded. My face felt hot as I imagined undressing the Uchiha.

"So..." I started out akwardly. "What do you want me to do?" It was a stupid question but I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Go into my bottom drawer and pull out some pajamas." He said as he stood up and started to pull off his clothes. I couldn't believe that he was going to change right in the room that I was in. It was heaven! I turned my back as I pulled navy blue pajamas out of the bottom drawer of Itachi's dresser. When I turned around, Itachi was pulling on a new pair of boxers. It felt like 100 degrees in the room. I tried not to stare at his chest while I handed him his pajamas.

"You're not going to try anything?" Itachi asked as he grabbed the clothes from my hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I continued to struggle from looking at his chest.

"Well, I thought that if you _**loved** _me then you would try something."

"Do you want me to...?" If Itachi was getting to where I thought he was going to then I just died. Seriously.

"I don't know...I thought you were just going to take the chance...." He teased as he pulled his pajama bottoms on. "I guess not."

"Wait!" I said, realizing that that chance was the only one I would probably get for a while. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me into a warm imbrace. I inhaled his scent and it felt like a sweet dream that would hopefully never end. I pulled away a little to look into his eyes. His eyes still showed no emotion and neither did his face. It seemed as if he was going to see what I was going to do. How far I would go.....

I hesitated for a second before placing a kiss on his soft lips. I started out slow to see what his reaction would be. When I noticed he wasn't pulling away, I decided to go a little further. I deepened the kiss as my hands rested on his waist while his went around my neck. It was just too good to be true. Too wonderfully good.

Just when my tongue was about to find an entrance into Itachi's sweet mouth, he pulled away. "That's enough." He muttered as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and pulled on his shirt quickly. The door opened and Hidan walked in with beer bottles stuffed under his jacket.

"Care for a drink, mother fuckers?" He asked mischeviously.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning I woke up with the sun pouring down on me painfully. "I drank too much..." I muttered as I sat up in the bed. I rubbed my sleepy eyes while my head pounded miserably. I didn't even know if I would make it to class that day. I decided to skip out and pretend that I was too sick to go.

I layed back down with my head under the pillow to block out the light when I felt someone sit right by me on the bed. I knew it wasn't Hidan because he was already in class considering it was morning.

"You have to get up." The voice of Itachi said. Even though I loved his voice, right now it was giving me a headache.

"I don't wanna...." I muttered from under the pillow. Itachi was lucky that he hated alcohal because he didn't have to deal with the worst thing in the world....Hangovers.

"Get up." He ordered. I decided to listen to him. I sat up and the light hit my eyes brightly from the curtains.

"I'm up..." I muttered, standing up shakily while clutching my head.

"This is why you don't drink on a school night." Itachi teased while walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. I took that chance to lay back down.

After a bit, the door to the bathroom opened and I heard a soft little sneeze. At least I _**thought**_ it was a sneeze. It sounded like a cute little squeak....Like a weasel.

"Bless you..." I muttered, sitting back up.

"Thanks..." He muttered back as he pulled his long black hair into a low ponytail.

"I told you that you were going to catch a cold but you didn't listen." I said with a smirk as I stood up and walked over to the bathroom to change.

Our classes went by as boring as ever! Itachi had to keep hitting me on the head to wake me up. When they finally ended I pretty much ran out of the classroom. It was a stupid mistake considering I ran into my worst enemy....Madara Uchiha.

"Oh," He said with a surprised look upon his face. "You're just the person I needed to see, Mr. Hoshigaki."

"I don't have time..." I replied, staring at the ground while trying to get around him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. His mouth was so close to my ear that I could feel his breath float over my neck.

"What did you do to him?" He whispered.

"Madara..." Itachi's voice called out. Madara let go of my arm almost instantly and walked over to Itachi.

"I missed you Itachi..." He said while smiling down at him. He went to hug him but Itachi managed to dodge it.

"I have homework to work on..." Itachi said before walking off towards the dorms. I saw the glare in Madara's eyes and it was creepy. It gave me the chills. Before Madara tried to start something with me, I ran off in the direction of dorms after Itachi.

When I walked into the room, Itachi wasn't there which confused me. Just then, my cell phone rang with the ringtone 'Strut' by Adam Lambert **(1)**. I took it out and answered, "Yo."

"Hey, wanna go out for a drink with us?" The voice of Deidara asked.

"Sure." I said, not being able to pass up a drink even though I had just gotten over a hangover. I loved to go out for drinks with the guys. It was fun.

"Mmkay." Deidara said. "Meet us out in front of the college in 10 minutes. We're taking Sasori's car, un."

"Okay." I replied before hanging up. Maybe I just needed to get my mind off of Itachi for once. I've been ignoring my friends lately so I thought it would be good to just go out and have fun considering I hadn't had much fun since we all went to Itachi's house.

I left the dorm room and went out to the front of the college where I saw Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" Sasori asked. I could tell that they were wondering where Itachi was which I really had no clue where he was.

"Yep." I said with a grin. "Itachi ran off somewhere so I think he's busy." Deidara let out a shrug and we all got into Sasori's van. It was about a five minute drive to our favorite karaoke bar.

When we stepped into the bar, the bass was booming as they played the song 'Sure Fire Winners' **(2)**. The place smelt like smoke and alcohal. People were drinking, dancing, and some were even making out at the bar. This was definately where college kids hung out.

We sat at the far end of the bar, near the pool table. All of us ordered our drinks and while we waited for them, Deidara challenged Hidan to a game of pool. They were always challenging eachother in almost everything. In the end, Hidan won, leaving Deidara to pout.

The drinks were good and the warmth of the bar was welcoming....Until I saw the most beautiful guy ever there....Even more beautiful than Itachi...I couldn't believe that I thought that....

**_Itachi's POV_**

Since the incident with Madara earlier that day, I needed to get away. Away from everything...And everyone....Especially Kisame and Madara....I didn't know whether to trust them or not. So far, I was going more onto Kisame's side but I wasn't sure if he would end up treating me like how Madara did. I tried trusting someone before and it ended up becoming horrible.....And I'm pretty sure you know who that person was.

Once in a while, in order to get away, I sneak off to a bar with a different personality to hide myself. I usually would dress up in leather and put my hair up in a high ponytail while putting on makeup to cover up the lines on my face. It usually did pretty well for hiding my true self....Even if I hated doing it......

I studied myself in the mirror and pulled off a grin to loosen up my usually emotionless face. It felt as if I was looking at a completely different person. It was just what I needed. I knew that I had to leave before Kisame came back so I ran out of the dorm and in a different direction than usual. No one could see me dressing this way on campus.

I got into my car and drove off towards the local bar. When I got there, you could hear the loud music from outside almost perfectly. I checked myself in the car window to see if the cover up was staying on and luckily it was. I stepped out of the car and walked into the crowded bar. The music hurt my ears but I was used to it by now.

I walked up to the bar with a grin on my face and that was when I saw _him_....Kisame Hoshigaki......

* * *

**(1) Adam Lambert's first cd just came out and I was listening to it while writing this chapter. Some of his songs inspired me to write more. And I don't care what you guys say.....I love Adam Lambert xD**

**(2) Another Adam Lambert song. Go check them out! They is awesome :D**

_I'm so sorry for not updating in a really long time...I've been busy.....I hope this chapter somewhat made up for it....I'll try to update ASAP_

_**-Hinata888**_


	7. Turning Point

_Omg! I hadn't noticed about how horribly written this fic is until I decided to read over it. I can't believe that I spelt a lot of things wrong that were easy to spell. I feel so stupid now ._

_Anyway, sorry for not uploading in a long time, blah, blah, blah.....I'm always gonna be uploading late......I have a lot of stuff to work with right now. I have a youtube account which is VioletRose888 and I have abridged series to work on and junk. Sony Vegas is being a jerk and stuff like that._

_So, while I have the little sliver of time, I decided to write more to this fic xD_

_I'm just glad that you guys still like it even though I'm confused on where I'm going with this._

**Chapter 7**

This random guy walked into the bar and he was almost sexier than Itachi. He had the same black hair and pale, perfect skin as the Uchiha but had no lines on his face and he wore clothes that Itachi wouldn't be caught dead in. To top that off, his face was full of emotion. At first it was shock when we made eye contact, then it went to a light smirk as he walked over towards me and my friends.

"Hello," He said with a voice that was beautiful, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead." I said while not being able to take my eyes off of him. The stranger sat down beside me and ordered a drink.

"Mind if I ask your name?" I questioned as I took a drink of my beverage.

"Jay." He said simply. "My name's Jay."

"Any last name that goes with that?"

"Why should you care about what my last name is? And what's your name?"

"Because I just do. And my name's Kisame."

"Nice name, Kisame." He purred seductively. My face felt burning hot from that.

"Hey," Hidan called towards me. "We're going to that club down the street. Wanna come?"

"Okay." Jay and I said at the same time. He pretended to ignore it so I did the same as we walked out of the noisy bar and down the street to the club.

"So, who's this?" Deidara asked while leaning a little to close to Jay than I liked. When Dei was drunk, he became very sexual to anyone he came in contact with.

"This is Jay." I said while pulling Deidara away and pushing him towards Hidan.

"What the fuck?!" Hidan shrieked as Deidara flung himself onto him which made them fall on to the hard cement. Jay and I just laughed. Sasori let out a sigh while Tobi freaked out.

"OMG!! Deidara-sempai!! Are you alright????" Tobi screamed as he helped Deidara back onto his feet.

"I told juu.....to shtop talkin' t' me...." Deidara slurred as he swayed from side to side.

"I think it's time I take Deidara home. You guys can walk, right? It's not that far." Sasori said while grabbing on to Deidara's arm. "He's had a little too much to drink tonight."

"Okay. Yeah, sure." I said. "See you tomorrow, Sasori." He nodded in my direction and walked off with the stumbling blonde. Hidan stood up and brushed off his clothes.

"Stupid blonde...." He muttered as he walked ahead of us and into the club.

"What's his problem?" Jay asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" I questioned curiously.

"He obviously likes that dimwitted blonde guy, right? So why didn't he just take him home himself? Why did he let the red head take him home instead. It's obvious that blondie and red head have a thing for each other. I mean, if he liked that Deidara guy at all then wouldn't he want to take the chance to be alone with him instead of giving Sasori a chance?"

"Hey," I said while scratching the back of my head and being totally confused on what he said, "I have barely any clue what you said but how did you know Sasori's name?"

If Jay's face could turn any paler, then it just did. He seemed shocked for a quick second before saying, "I heard you guys call him by that. Isn't that his real name?"

"Okay, whatever." I decided to leave it at that. He might've heard us say his name. I wasn't too sure so it wasn't best to jump to conclusions.

"I'll meet you guys inside!" Tobi shouted as he dragged Kakuzu inside the noisy club. I started to walk towards the door but Jay grabbed my arm.

"Wait." He demanded. "I think it's better to stay out here."

"Why?" I asked out of confusion. It wasn't better staying outside in the cold. And besides, I was looking forward to having more drinks.

I didn't get any answer from the mysterious Jay, but what I did get, I liked a lot better. Jay had kissed me. Very roughly, in fact. The impact of our lips crashing together made me gasp from surprise, and it also gave him the perfect chance to shove his silky tongue into my mouth. He pushed me back until I hit the wall of the club and wrapped his arms around my neck as he deepened the kiss and his tongue explored my mouth.

I started to recover from the shock that it sent me by kissing back just as roughly. Just when I could feel my pants getting tight, he just had to stop.

He pulled away and looked up at me with his big, onyx eyes and said, "I knew that love didn't mean anything to you."

"Huh?" I was shocked once again as Jay pulled away and wiped his face with one of his leathered sleeves to reveal lines on his face. Not any ordinary lines, but the lines of Itach Uchiha. "I-Itachi?"

"You're just like him." He said as he pulled away from me and looked down at the ground. "You both don't respect me. You don't know what love even means. I bet you'd have sex with anything you can get your hands on."

"What are you saying?" I asked as Itachi glared at me.

"You know what I'm saying." He said with his voicing rising just a little above a whisper. "I bet that if we were in love and another person did what I just did then you wouldn't care, right? Am I right?"

"Itachi...." I said. That was all I could really say. I didn't know how to counter with what he was saying. It started to make me wonder. Did I really love Itachi as much as I thought I did? Or did I just want to have sex with something? I didn't even know anymore. Before I knew it, Itachi was gone while I was standing outside the club alone.

A little while later, the club doors opened and Hidan walked out by himself. He seemed pissed. Extremely pissed. "What's going on?" I asked as he made eye contact with me.

"I do not like Deidara. You know that, right?" He snapped.

"Yeah, of course. What made you bring that up?"

"That fucking oranged masked kid and Kakuzu kept annoying me about it." He said angrily.

"Let's just go home...." I said while trying to pretend that nothing was wrong with me. It was already bad enough that Hidan had to deal with them teasing him. I didn't want to burden him with my trouble of not even knowing if I loved Itachi. It was almost too much for even me to handle.

"So, where's that Jay guy?" Hidan asked after about a minute of walking in silence.

"It wasn't Jay. It was actually Itachi." I said while not bothering to stare at my friend.

"Really?" He did a dramatic gasp while asking this and I just nodded. I wasn't in the mood for his little humorous side to show. "No shit....."

"Yeah...." Was all I could say.

"Tell me what's going on." He sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"You're obviously upset about something. What happened between you and the 'sex god'?"

"Don't call him that! And...Nothing happened. So, do you really like Deidara or are you just playing around."

"Shut the fuck up!" This time I could tell that Hidan wasn't kidding. I looked over at him and his glare was enough to make my heart stop completely. "You must not be a decent friend if you can't even tell who I liked for the longest time." By this time, both of us had stopped walking and were staring at each other.

"What do you mean, Hidan?" I questioned. "You were never in love. You said love was for fuckers who didn't have a life."

"Everyone eventually falls in love!" He yelled. "It's not just you. Don't always think it's just you. You're so fucking self centered!"

"You're not making any sense." I said. "And there's no need to raise your voice."

"You're so fucking stupid..." He muttered with a small laugh before walking closer to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked while becoming a little nervous on how close Hidan was getting to me. He got so close that I had to back up some to get a little space.

One of his hands went up and grabbed my chin while pulling me into a kiss. His lips were chapped but the kiss felt good and bad at the same time. I started to feel guilty because what Itachi had said earlier had really gotten to me. At that moment, it felt like all I really did care about was sex. I started to think of what it would be like to have sex with Hidan and it seemed great. Before I got too carried away, I pushed Hidan off of me.

"I'm sorry, Hidan...I can't." I said before starting to walk off.

"Is it because of that fucking weasel?"

"I just need time alone." I said before continuing on the walk home, alone.

* * *

_It's not as long as I'd like it to be but I still think it's pretty good. I think I'm finally getting somewhere with this....Maybe....Oh and sorry for not warning you about the bit of HidaKisa in it...I didn't know that was gonna happen until it did, so....yeah...^_^_

_-Hinata888_


End file.
